cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Spoilers
Back to Missions Page : (Original spoiler contributions by Master Questors, Jane Ko, Vince, and Lutz) Mad House (Part XV) : Q:'' I am trying to find the thief in Los Perros Dog Park.'' : : A: The "thief" is actually just a collection of bones, lying under a tree in the northern, central portion of the park. Locate the tree that lies in a circle formed by the path. Watch for the maggot nearby. (Click on the thumbnail to the right and note the location of image in the blue map overlay.) : Chester, who hangs outside the New Valencia Museum in the Heritage District, initiates this mission. If the bones fail to load, talk to the man walking his dog just northeast of the Los Perros Park portal. Human Employee? : Q. Tyler Carmichal sent me to find the human employee with the Xelco papers in Seraphina Palisades. Where is he? : : A. The human employee in Seraphina Palisades is unmarked. Look for a man, as shown in the image to the right, near the Downtown portal in the Palisades. He will spawn once in a while, so be sure to hang around the portal to find him. He always wears a red shirt and dark pants. Kill him and loot the papers! Stolen Blueprints : Q. I am trying to find the stolen blueprints in the back alley of Downtown New Valencia : : A. The alley vamp is unmarked, but appears in the back alley as a killable character near Kase Fils. He will spawn once in a while, so be sure to stay near the portal of the back alley to find him. He is a level 12 character. Kill him and loot the blueprints. Missing Key : Q. Where is the missing silver key? : A. The missing key is in the park in Westview. Enter the park and look for Rawg, who wanders around the park near the entrance. When you see Rawg, you're close to the key. The key is located in the first bush closest to the entrance on the right, as indicated by the red circle in the image to the right. The bush should be sparkling, when you've received the quest. Click on the bush to loot the key. Finding (and Dispatching) Chief Dugaboo : : Q. Where do I find Chief Dugaboo? : A. Chief Dugaboo (Fig. 1) is protected by an escort of Rumpus Rooter Thumpers (Fig. 2), gathered around their prize human catch (Henry) in the Rootin' Grounds. : Click on the image, (Fig. 2) to the right and examine the relative location of Dugaboo and his henchman on the blue mini-map (upper right-hand corner). : (You can find the Rootin' Ground portal in central Bayview Cemetery.) Petroc's Shirt : Q. Where do I find Petroc's shirt? : '' '' : A. You can find Petroc's shirt by killing the ONLY Corpsified Dog around the fenced area of Lockhart Mausoleum, located in Bayview Cemetery. Kill the dog and loot the shirt from its corpse. You may have to kill the dog more than once (the dog respawns approximately every 2 minutes), but eventually the shirt will appear as a loot. You should get an idea as to where the dog can be located by the image on the right. Images © 2009 Ohai, Inc. All rights reserved Back to Missions Page Category:Missions Category:Missions